As seen in the recent past, a rise in burglaries and other similar crimes have seen a significant rise. Most of these crimes takes place amidst multiple witnesses. However, when the need for evidence occurs, it is proven to be extremely difficult to find the necessary evidence. As discussed below, various reasons can lead to the authorities not obtaining the relevant information as preferred.
Safety issues are one of the main reasons the general public is reluctant to participate in a crime scene investigation. As an example, when a crime occurs, the first instinct of an individual is to move away from the crime scene. Resultantly, the witnesses may not be able to gather all information from the crime scene. Therefore, the need for a convenient method which allows the witnesses to provide information instantly is clearly evident. In other words, a trusted method that can be used to collect information from the time of an incident is needed.
In addition to utilizing the present invention for providing evidence, the present invention can also be used to ensure personal safety and privacy. On most instances, when an individual is felt threatened, details regarding the person posing the threat is unknown. The present invention allows the user to help authorities to obtain information regarding the person who posed the threat.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a method that can be used to identify a mobile phone or multiple mobile phones within a predetermined range. In doing so, the present invention utilizes the location of a mobile phone and information that can be obtained through the location. By utilizing the present invention, the general public can actively support the authorities in the event of emergency. Since the present invention allows the user to contact the authorities in a protective manner, safety issues that can concern the public are also eliminated by utilizing the present invention.